


Free Spirits

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M, StarTrekFanWriter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 01:26:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/730074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sarek and Amanda get caught in a rainstorm and end up talking about katras.</p><p>Written by StarTrekFanWriter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Spirits

**Author's Note:**

> For a slow burning, how they got together fic check out "The Native".
> 
> Someone said Sarek was being illogical, but he only said, "There is no evidence..." based on how the existence of katras were determined. Logical, but rather narrow minded.
> 
> I admit, I'm firmly agnostic...and find efforts to prove or disprove the existence of "souls" or God to be a little bit silly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it.

FREE SPIRITS

By StarTrekFanWriter

 

Rating: G

Summary: Sarek and Amanda get caught in a rainstorm and end up talking about katras.

 

Disclaimer: I don't own. I don't profit.

 

Special thanks to Beta Notes from the classroom who is feeling under the weather this week and still edited this little fic. If you haven't read her newest "What We Think We Know" (in my faves) you're missing out – I think it may be the best she's written.

 

Archived with permission

 

A/N:

For a slow burning, how they got together fic check out "The Native".

 

Someone said Sarek was being illogical, but he only said, "There is no evidence..." based on how the existence of katras were determined. Logical, but rather narrow minded.

 

I admit, I'm firmly agnostic...and find efforts to prove or disprove the existence of "souls" or God to be a little bit silly. Anyway, hope you enjoyed

 

 

Free Spirits

 

Hurrying up 40th Avenue from Vicente, Amanda felt the first drops of rain. Beside her she heard Sarek quickening his steps. Out of the corner of her eye she saw him readjusting his hold on his umbrella.

 

Sarek was the "Junior Ambassador" at the Vulcan Embassy. What exactly that officially entailed Amanda wasn't precisely sure. In Sarek's case, unofficially, it seemed to involve inserting his foot into his mouth most of the time. But he'd become aware of his deficiencies and had asked Amanda to assist him in understanding Terran culture in exchange for Vulcan language lessons.

 

Amanda was pursuing a Master Degree in education, and since the field was currently dominated by Vulcan research it seemed a logical exchange.

 

Today they'd spent their exchange time walking along the beach. Vulcan had no oceans and Amanda thought Sarek might find it fascinating – his favorite word. She was right, and somehow she'd completely lost track of time until the sky had turned ominous.

 

How had they ranged so far from...everything? Now they were in the middle of the Sunset District without a hover cab in sight.

 

"If we can get to Taravel Street, maybe we can catch the shuttle before we're soaked," Amanda said, trying not to pant. Fortieth Avenue was steep here.

 

"Agreed," said Sarek, seemingly without exertion.

 

At almost that exact moment the clouds opened up and the rain fell down in a heavy gray curtain. Sarek's umbrella opened in an instant. It hovered over her like a large dark bat as she struggled to open her own. Even with the cover the rain was ricocheting off of the pavement so hard in a few minutes they'd both be soaked from the thighs down.

 

Shivering, Amanda said, "This isn't going to work." Looking up, she saw a church a few meters ahead. It was definitely pre-mistake, made of light stucco, and Spartan in design. What caught Amanda's eye were dry alcoves by the doors.

 

"Come on," she said pulling up her collar and running up the hill. Sarek didn't ask any questions. He neatly kept stride with her, bat-like umbrella and all.

 

Hopping into the alcove, Amanda turned to Sarek with a breathless smile. Closing his umbrella and giving it a shake, he tilted his head and looked down at her. She froze. How had he gotten so close? And was it her imagination, or could she feel heat radiating off him?

 

Despite how quickly he had opened his umbrella, she saw now he hadn't been quick enough. His hair was damp and nearly flattened against his head. A droplet of water was clutching precariously to the bottom lobe of one pointed, slightly olive ear. He looked simultaneously more alien and more human than she'd ever seen him. It was...sexy.

 

Looking away, she shook her head. Silly thoughts. A slight gust of warm damp air brushed against her cheek. Looking up again she blinked. It was his breath. They were too close, but not touching, she noted. Maybe Vulcans did not have the same concept of personal space? Maybe he was not uncomfortable? She was uncomfortable. Dwelling on the attractiveness of unavailable men was not a good idea.

 

Back away, Amanda, back away now. But how to do that without looking like she was doing that and possibly causing offense?

 

A slight shudder seemed to go through Sarek. He closed his eyes and looked down. Amanda's brow furrowed. That was a shiver. If she was cold, he had to be cold - Vulcan was notoriously hot and dry.

 

Turning her head, Amanda looked at the church door - was it slightly ajar? Reaching out for the ancient handle, she pulled. Miraculously it opened with a low creak.

 

Opening his eyes, Sarek said, "We will not be trespassing?"

 

Motioning for him to go in before her, Amanda said, "No, it's a church. If the door is open, they want us to come in. We'll call a cab, but wait inside where it's warm."

 

Nodding, Sarek followed her arm. She might have been imagining things, but she swore as he stepped into the warmer space beyond, his shoulders relaxed a bit even as he pulled out his comm.

 

As Sarek called the hover cab company, Amanda walked past him down the aisle. The seats were worn with age. The air was warm, but damp and musty. Her eyes were drawn to the statue of the Virgin Mary and a mass of votive candles to the left of the altar. Her feet followed her eyes.

 

Amanda wasn't religious; it had been almost a year since she had been in a church. That church had been Catholic, too.

 

She'd been there for her grandmother's funeral. She looked down at the battered collection box in front of the votives. She could hear the sound of the rain pounding on the roof and stifled a shiver thinking of the chill outside - but now she was bathed in warm yellow light.

 

Reaching into her pocket, she pulled out a few credits, slipped them into the box, and lit a candle. "This is for you, Grandma," she whispered. Crossing herself, she put her hands together and said, "I hope you saw that wherever you are."

 

Warmth seemed to seep into her spine... A religious experience or...

 

"What are you doing?" said Sarek, so close behind her she nearly jumped.

 

...or a too warm alien too close again.

 

She'd have to discuss personal space issues at some point. And the fact that human ears were not as sensitive and he'd frightened her coming up behind her so quietly. But first things first.

 

"They're votive candles," said Amanda. "It's customary to light one when you are praying for something or someone."

 

"You are not religious," Sarek pointed out.

 

"No, but my grandmother was Catholic, and it seemed appropriate--"

 

"Aside from the illogical aspect of praying to an omnipotent and omniscient being of doubtful existence, what is the logic in praying for someone who is dead?" Sarek said.

 

There were reasons he was only Junior Ambassador - but Amanda sometimes wondered how he'd even gotten that position. Furrowing her brow, she turned to look at the Vulcan. For a moment her gaze caught on his lips, slightly damp, glistening...and kissable...and then she met his eyes, cold, black and obsidian.

 

"Just because I'm not religious doesn't mean I don't think she doesn't live on...in some way," said Amanda.

 

"Ah, you believe that humans posses katras...souls," said Sarek.

 

"I think the potential is there," Amanda said.

 

"There is no evidence that humans posses katras," said Sarek.

 

No evidence humans possessed katras? "And there is evidence that Vulcans do?"

 

"Yes," said Sarek. "It has been conclusively tested and proven."

 

So humans didn't have souls...but Vulcans did? Even though Amanda wasn't convinced in the existence of souls she found this...insulting...and she'd just thought his lips were kissable?

 

She crossed her arms over her chest. Maybe it was just her knowledge of religious history. Declaring a group soulless had been used on Earth to justify genocide and prejudice.

 

Once again she was uncomfortable with him standing so close, but at this moment it was because it made the urge to strangle him that much more difficult to resist.

 

Clenching her arms tightly to her chest, she said. "And how, pray tell, did they prove that?"

 

Putting his hands behind his back, Sarek said, "Just before death, the dying Vulcan can transfer their katra to an inanimate object: a box, or a vase, for instance...although it turns out a container type object is not necessary. From there another Vulcan can receive the katra and the dying ones' emotions, consciousness and memories...even centuries after death."

 

"And this doesn't work for humans--" said Amanda.

 

"No," said Sarek.

 

"Which proves nothing." Amanda narrowed her eyes. "Maybe human souls just value liberty too much to be caught...in a box."

 

Sarek blinked. "Perhaps."


End file.
